


He Can

by rose_prose



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I live for gentle Iwaoi, Iwaizumi really cares, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, precious babies, their love hurts so good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2734283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_prose/pseuds/rose_prose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can be gentle, when Oikawa needs him to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Can

**Author's Note:**

> Some thoughts I just couldn't get out of my head as I shamelessly typed this up...at 1AM...instead of studying for finals. #oopz  
> Short and sweet. These two get me every time.  
> ~Inspiration from scrolling endlessly through the Tumblr tag~

He can be gentle, when Oikawa needs him to be. 

He can stop what he's doing and walk over to where a clearly troubled teen sits.

He can sit next to Oikawa, pull his wringing hands from his lap and hold them in his own calloused grip. 

He can lean in close, smell the shampoo that Oikawa uses, that he bought for him that one time because Oikawa is an idiot and forgot his money. 

He can press a soft kiss to Oikawa’s temple and listen as Oikawa exhales heavily, leans into Iwaizumi’s solid chest like there's nothing else that can support him. Is there anything, anyone else that can support Oikawa? Iwaizumi doesn't like to think there is. 

He can be calm, gentle enough to make Oikawa forget his insecurities, forget his stress, forget being perfect for everyone else because Iwaizumi doesn't care about any of that. 

He can sync his breathing with Oikawa’s. 

He can focus on the rise and fall of Oikawa’s chest; hear, as breaths get steadier and deeper.

He can rub his thumbs consolingly across the backs of Oikawa’s pale hands, spindly fingers.

He can nose his way along Oikawa’s jaw, feel the softness of his skin on his face.

He can plant small kisses at the corner of Oikawa’s mouth, unhurried and deliberate and comforting. 

Iwaizumi can take his rough tanned hands and move them to cup Oikawa’s pretty face.

He can lean in slowly and touch his forehead to Oikawa’s, carelessly carding his fingers through unruly brown hair. 

He can keep the happy sigh that escapes Oikawa’s pink lips and he can lose himself in the way Oikawa nuzzles into his hand. 

He can pull back, mesmerized by the teen he's known since they were boys. 

He can count the small freckles no one ever notices that dance across his upturned nose.

He can see the speckles and flecks of green and yellow and dark brown in Oikawa’s warm eyes and he can get lost in the galaxies that boy keeps bottled up inside.

He can breathe Oikawa’s name like it’s a prayer, onto his face and watch as his long eyelashes flutter shut.

He can feel dizzy when Oikawa’s arms settle comfortably at his sides, holding Iwaizumi in a loose hug.

He can feel the tears, the not first and not last of the uncertainty of Oikawa’s soul collect under his finger as he wipes the sorrow away.

He can run his damp finger down the plane of Oikawa’s face and tilt his chin up ever so slightly.

He can guide Oikawa’s lips to his own and press into them, and he can lose himself in how sweet the taste is and how much he'll never get used to it. 

He can feel the way Oikawa’s heart speeds up because that's how close they are and he knows Oikawa feels his too. 

He can feel the heat radiating between the two of them and he can make his kiss more insistent and unrestrained, titling Oikawa’s head further.

He can deepen it as he licks at the seam in Oikawa’s mouth and he can absorb the whimper Oikawa lets escape as he complies. 

He can run his tongue inside, tenderly and delicately, no rush. 

He can stroke at the roof of Oikawa’s mouth and feel him shudder as goosebumps blossom over fair skin. 

He can be as intimate as he wants because this Oikawa and this is who Iwaizumi loves and has loved since they were small, playing in the rain and tossing volleyballs and eating lunch and sharing dreams together. 

He can be filled with warmth because he knows this is an Oikawa only he gets to see, and this is only an Iwaizumi that Oikawa gets to see. 

He can pull away gradually, wiping at the corner of Oikawa’s glistening lips before a small smile settles on his face. 

He can whisper to Oikawa everything that makes him beautiful, everything that Iwaizumi loves and he can be there for hours, he thinks, because he really does care for the broken boy, except he's not broken he's just Oikawa and Iwaizumi will love him, quirks and all. 

He can kiss Oikawa again, simple and slow and chaste. 

He can watch the flush crawl over high cheekbones, eyelids droop ever so slightly, and eyes go out of focus. 

He can laugh, rumbling deep in his chest and run a hand down Oikawa’s broad back, feeling the sinews of his shoulders and the dips and curves of his spine. 

He can trace patterns into the small of Oikawa’s back and he can feel Oikawa’s breath on his neck. 

He can let Oikawa lean into him fully, depend on him, find comfort in him, trust him. 

He can hold Oikawa in his arms like he's the most precious thing, because to Iwaizumi he is, he is, he always will be.

He can feel affection swell in his heart as Oikawa clings to him tightly and tells him that he loves Hajime, more than anyone in the world. 

He can tell Tooru that he loves him, too, like it’s the most sparkling of secrets and sincerest of truths, because that’s exactly what their love is. 

He can be gentle, when Oikawa needs him to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
